narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katoku Hatake
| birthdate = January 23 | age = Part 2: 20 Part 3: 35 | gender = Male | height = 182.88 cm (6'0) 190.5 cm (6'3) | weight = 85.728 kg (189 lbs) 453.592 kg (1000 lbs) | blood type = B | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure | occupation = | team = | partner = | clan = | family = Sayuri Hatake (Mother) Kakashi Hatake (Father) Yasaki Hatake (Twin Brother) Shura Uchiha (Elder Brother) Shigemi Hatake (Elder Sister) Kiyoshi Yuri (Brother-In-Law) Tsugumi Hatake (Niece) Kanata Yuri (Nephew) | rank = Jōnin | classification = Sensor Sage | reg = HL6767 | academy = 10 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 13 | kekkei = | tota = | mora = Jikinmyaku | beast = | hiden = | nature = Magnet Release (Via Jikinmyaku) Lightning Release Yang Release Yin Release | jutsu = | weapons = Bo-staff }} Katoku Hatake (かとく日向, Hatake Katoku) is the famed son of Sayuri and Kakashi Hatake and is the twin brother of Yasaki Hatake and the youngest brother of the darling Shigemi Hatake. Like his older siblings, Katoku dreams of following in his mother's footsteps and becoming Hokage. Because of this, they formed a toward one another and has since competed for who would be the one to succeed their mother as leader of Konohagakure. Overtime, he strayed away from the seemingly petty competition as has since discontinued it with Yasaki, who constantly insisted it with foul words and calling of names. None of which inspired him to reignite the flames of competition with his brother. Background Many years before Katoku, here was a woman by the name of Sayuri Uchiha, the legendary granddaughter of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, who also happened to be the world's greatest medical ninja. It was often said that her medical ninjutsu was equal to or perhaps even more advanced than the God of Shinobi himself, Hashirama Senju. Naturally, the grandmother passed all of her knowledge down to her fully capable granddaughter. After the Fifth's tragic death, Sayuri awaken her Mangekyō Sharingan which increased her power even more. Which such power at her disposal, the young woman only craved for more. This ultimately caused her to do utterly outrageous things. Sayuri adopted the moniker "Kami" during her affiliation with the malicious organization known as Black Crown. Subsequently, she would soon gain control over the nine tailed beasts, nearly starting a world war by forcibly combining them into their original state known as the Shinju or Ten Tails, she became its Jinchūriki, in the very end only to be defeated and have the beast extracted from her. However, she did not perish after such events and soon thereafter became the Jinchūriki of Kurama, before disappearing from the world for fifteen years to redeem herself for the many mistakes she committed in her life time. During this journey, she took the form of a small child to conceal herself from the world. After the completion of her long quest, Sayuri returned to Konohagakure to serve as their beloved Hokage. Birth Five years into her reign as Hokage, Sayuri was reunited with her childhood friend and teammate, Katakoto Hyūga. The lovely couple had an intimate premarital relationship; and as a result, Sayuri became pregnant. Not wanting to have her image as village leader to be soiled, the two decided to get make it official and "tie the knot" nearly two months into Sayuri's pregnancy. As a female Jinchūriki normally the seal that held a tailed beast inside would drastically weaken over time due to the energy needed for the developing zygote child. However with the bond Sayuri shares with Kurama, he would transfer his own energy instead. Inside the body of the mother traces of chakra from each of the tailed beasts remained. Seven months after her marriage, Sayuri goes in to labor. Child birth was something that took time and patience, it was considered to be one of the most beautiful things about the woman physique; being able to carry and produce life. However in Sayuri's case, "beautiful" was not the best word to describe the unbearable amount of pain she went through. She not only gave birth to one but two children, two blonde haired baby boys. These results of birth discouraged Kanatoko, as he assumed the Sayuri had been with someone else because the children simply did not favor him. However, the second born child had possessed the Hyūga's blessed Byakugan, proving that the children were indeed his. After the long struggy of pushing not one, but two children out of her womanly parts; the beautiful setting finally came in. On that day the married couple would decide for the boys to adopt their father's surname "Hyūga". And from then on the younger twin would come to be known as Katoku Hyūga. Sibling Rivalry & Academy Years Like all other newly born babies, the twins would naturally become hungry and cry for the attention of the mother. Sayuri would have to breast feed her babies in order for them to get the nutrients they needed to grow. Having two large beasts filled locked and loaded the motherly milk of justice ready to feed her young. Feeding the two babies at the same time would later be proven to be extremely difficult. As the two children, as young as they were, would refuse to share the fun bags with the other. Resorting to crying and rather harsh bites to the mother's nipple when near one another while she was beast feeding. This was only the start of the rivalry between the twins. Adventures With Sannoto Return to Konohagakure Personality Appearance Abilites Chakra Prowess Chakra is a necessity energy source that is centered around shinobi combat, an energy source found within most humans used in nearly all forms of shinobi prowess. Chakra can be manipulated to create an desirable effect with what is known as hand seals. It can even be applied to an greater extent that dependent as the user's skill or elemental nature. This magical energy is vitally undetectable to the average human eye. In some cases it can be seen by those wielding Dōjutsu. It is essentially made up of two energies inside the human body; The first of which is known as "Physical energy". This energy appears in the majority of constructs in the body. That energy focuses more on the users stamina and life force. As such, it can be drastically improved by rigorous physical training and skill development. Parallel to the physical side, is physical energy's significant other; "Spiritual energy" this energy it is centered around the mind and mental well being of a person. Focused around that energy which governs imagination, like its physical counterpart, it can also to improved by training. However, to master the spiritual side of chakra, one must have a clear mind set. From there, these two energies form chakra and allow its users to manipulate it with chakra control. Chakra Control is a skill needed to master nearly all forms of shinobi combat. As stated above, chakra Control revolves around the manipulation of ones physical and spiritual energy. And with having an efficient control, one can use chakra at a greater capability through acts of ninjutsu. As a child of Sayuri and Kanatoko, Katoku had begun training in this area generally around his early academy years. At first he didn't think he'd have much control over his chakra as it paled in comparison to his father's. Despite this, his control greatly outmatched by the likes of his classmates, earning him an "unfair" advantage over the others. Due to this edge, Katoku found it fairly easy to perform most simplistic techniques, by using these abilities, they did not exhaust nor deplete his reserves. With constant training and longing for becoming the best he could possibly be, Katoku pushed himself to obtain his idea of perfect chakra control. Not only did he train with both his father and mother, on the account of his very own attempts at training would he gradually increase the formidable control. Despite his rapid growth, Katoku would still seem unsatisfied with the results. Results that he personally saw was amateur like to his parents' eyes. Even with their praise to his vastly growing abilities, Katoku sought to bring it even higher. Knowing that he couldn't allow himself to slip when it was so close. His skill constantly grew to greater extents as he basically tortured himself to the brig of complete chakra exhaustion, and on many occasions had to be treated by his mother. Time and time again, she warned and threaten him to be patient with himself, that the skill with eventually be master. Katoku only took her words as inspiration to try harder. At this point, his skills greatly surpassed that of any kid his age, the mere age of 14. His control over his was refined in many ways, almost absolute for such an age. Things such a tree climbing and water practice were well within his grasp. To even do such things required no conscious decision and almost seemed as if it were automatic. Using such took barely anything for his levels, minimalistic at most, none such wasted energy or effort. Even with having such skill and precise chakra control he pushed himself to work twice as hard to control his chakra while utilizing it for his gentle fist combat. While still under the tutelage of his father, It took him several months to perfect to meet his own personal standards. And with this training at a constant pace it initially became a lifestyle. By the age of 16, Katoku had finally reach his ideal level of utter perfect control. Having an absolute grip over his chakra, gave way to new doors of opportunity learn a vital limitless variety of styles and forms of ninjutsu. Even with some of the most chakra taxing techniques, Katoku could use the bare minimal amount and still complete said at a desirable capacity. With this he is able to conserve chakra without any unnecessary wastage. A skill that involves changing the shape and movement of chakra, reconstructing the size, range, and overall effectiveness of a technique. Applying chakra to enhance one's own abilities. This also meant that the process in which it takes to perform the acts was substantially shorten, able to prepare and execute a technique in a matter of seconds. As a descendant of the Ōtsutsuki clan, Katoku was born with large chakra reserves. The amount of chakra he possesses is incredible, considering of where his lineage resides from. Through years of constant training his as a lifestyle. Katoku's mastery over the flow and control makes the massive reserves of his be expanded to allow constant days of fighting on edge until complete exhaustion. Not only is his reserves rather large, they also contain a great deal of fragments of Shukaku's chakra. Chakra that lingered in his mother's body from being the ten tails Jinchūriki and was unknowingly transfered to him at birth. Another aspect of his chakra is it's unbelievable amount of physical energy. That overbearing energy gives Katoku an adept power in the physical dominant side of chakra, better known as Yang Release. As such, the physical side of his chakra provides him with a highly infective potency. The strength of his chakra is reflected in the great damage his attack are capable of despite him always resorting to using the bare minimum to perform. Such strength and potency gives Katoku an unique and seemingly unrivaled physical prowess. Physical Attributes & Taijutsu Kekkei Mōra Jikinmyaku Magnetic Metal Pulse (磁金脈 , Literally meaning: "Jikinmyaku") a that allows Katoku to conjure or produce metal from himself or surrounding areas, as well as manipulate preexisting metallic objects through magnetic fields. A bloodline had first appeared within the boy's mother as Suikinmyaku. And it was stated that she was the sole possessor of the bloodline limit. However, with the development of her last son, whom had been naturally born with the ability to control magnetic fields; later manifested in the metal kekkei genkai, which in turn, established a completely new bloodline. Like other users of metal release variations, Katoku is given the ability to create metals at a single whim. The most notable being and however, he who uses this bloodline ia able to push his prowess a step further to create steel; a metallic alloy formed by the combination of iron and carbon. An even stronger and harder metal than iron. As such, steel is more than likely capability of penetrating most defenses by other metal users. In the aforementioned, Jikinmyaku gives Katoku the ability to forge as well as possess a near limitless control over the magnetic properties of certain, as not all metals can be magnetized. This ultimately gives users a natural advantage over the metals of other variations without having his touch or infect them with their own chakra. Making Jikinmyaku one of the most lethal kekkei genkai in existence. A rather prodigious child at birth, Katoku had first ever shown a unique talent for metal manipulation at the age of ten, first ever transpiring while in the midst of plentiful training with his mother. Discover his ability to divert the path of the woman's barraging metal. Despite such an amazing revelation, Sayuri refused to teach her own child the blessings and countless possibilities that could be brought from his gift. It could be concluded that her decision may have been driven by fear and pride that her child could possibly rise his hand to her, and even defeat her with such knowledge similar to her own. It was to his own determination that he would learn to control his special power. The first half of his bloodline grants the manipulation of magnetic fields. Utilizing this half, Katoku is allowed to control certain metal in a set proximity toward him. First gaining some experience with Gold Dust. Due to the conductive properties of gold, an alternating magnetic field can induce a current in it, which generates its own magnetic field, therefore small particles of it could be manipulated in a similar to Gaara's sand. Growing up in his very own teachings, Katoku had gotten highly skilled with his magnetic resonance, showing on multiple occasions where he could draw in gold dust several hundred times his own size and weight without breaking so much as a single sweat drop. Exhausting very little, if any, chakra to begin with. His growing skill had became so vast, when in comparison to the elements, Katoku allowed his gold to move and act like each. Almost as if he were "bending" the gold particles in such a manner. In one instance it could flow like water, and in the next, become harder than earth. Abilities well defined and executed under his own training. More importantly, Katoku used this gold as an extension of himself, bestowing him the capabilities to reach greater distances. In the most ideal instances, the gold would act in cooperation with his physical moves, while at the same time, not packing as much power. When concentrated into a precise point, the gold particles establish a bond, coming together and creating a more compact variation. In return, while being strengthened to a point of dealing and withstanding damage; creates a tendency to move at a slower pace. Despite this, Katoku's gold anyway such to react in a timely fashion. Through the continuously growing development of his bloodline, Katoku spent days upon edge, studying in hopes of gaining more knowledge to refined his skill. Katoku's wandering mind hungered for more knowledge, seeking to push his magnetic resonance to its absolute limit. In doing so, he discovered ways to bend the metallic particles in objects that are not fully metallic, gaining a limited capability to control said object. His control with this skill achieved vast skill, to the point that he is capable of removing the metallic properties fro the object. It is even so that he grew into the ability to establish a magnetic field about a person after coming in contact, using his ability to drew metallic substances to weight his opponent down. As his talent for magnetic fields grew, Katoku had shown the ability to be able to, aside from creating magnetic fields, but establish literal forcefields of magnetic energy. Unlike the typical magnetic field, the forcefield requires additional chakra for its use as well as stronger concentration. Once these requirements are met, new feats can be accomplished. As the years progressed, Katoku had created more ways and different styles to employ his unique magnetism control. By such development and seemingly never ending ways of thinking, Katoku had eventually pushed his magnet powers pass their prime. With the technological advances made by the shinobi world, there are more opportunities for rare magnet style users to disrupt the electrical frequencies within said gadget, determining useless and ineffective. Furthermore, Katoku is able to detect the presence of over magnetic fields and therefore, neutralize it with his own, or perhaps use it to expand his magnet range. He raw skill had gotten so well developed that it practicality came to him naturally, akin to a second nature, used efficiently and perhaps without thought. At a focused level, he is able to dawn much more exquisite use, preform features thought to be impossible by some. Katoku's magnetic resonance had grown to a substantial point, these fields had always appeared to remain active, having only ever being obsolete when he's reduced to an unconscious state. To an even greater approach, Katoku is able harness the power of the earth's magnetic field. A task in itself that proved to be difficult for even him. His first ever attempt came from sensing the enormous magnetic energy produced from the planet. To match his own energy with that of the earth's was a rather exhausting task, but sure enough, with practice and devotion, Katoku became more and more adept in the field. It was by the age of twenty that Katoku mastered the skill, being so profound, that he could accomplish that same feat, suffering from a minimum chakra depletion of one fourth of his entire reserve. After Katoku merges his magnetic resonance with the earth's, the effects brought by this are nothing short of spectacular. Using the planet's own magnetic energy, Katoku gains the marvelous capability to draw in objects from outer space. Depending on how much concentration is used depends on many large the object is. It was after that one discovery, that brought Katoku's magnet manipulation to an even greater degree, surpassing even what he assumed was his pinnacle. By connecting himself to the planet's magnetic field, Katoku was exposed to the nearly endless numbers of magnetic fields possesses by typical objects around him. Further diving into his gift's true potential. Magnetic forces are mysterious phenomena and quite confusing. Getting into a more in depth analysis; magnetic fields are present in virtually any and every object known to the world. Things that produce electric currents also establish magnetic fields; meaning that all things electrical, can be manipulated by the magnetic fields they give off. This easily allows for lightning release and even natural lightning to be easily redirected by the magnetism they impose. This goes even more depth with the inclusion that all matter is in possession of some form of electrical charge, more notably known as the electron. One of the fundamental keys to atoms, seeing as all objects contain atoms, this breaks way to actually being able to manipulate magnetic fields to a subatomic level. These fields are in fact so small, that it would take an outstanding amount of focus to control said object. And in return of such promising skill, gives Katoku an almost telekinetic type manipulation. From such extreme concretion could actually give Katoku one massive migraine whilst exhausting him greatly. This feat has therefore proven to be far more difficult than synchronizing with the earth's magnetic field. Aside from his rather excelled mastery in magnetic field manipulation, Katoku's second encompassed bloodline is his uncanny ability to create metallic form from nothingness. Passed into his genetic code, Katoku is the result of a reoccurring bloodline being born within a third generation. Having first discovered his second ability at a young age, due to his mother's incapability and unwillingness to teach him, as he did with his magnetic manipulation, Katoku took matters into his own hands. Using that as motivation to become something far stronger than his mother would dream of. It birth his own dream, not to become Hokage, but to his own right, become indestructible. It was this very reason, that Katoku has ventured out into the world. To build and arm himself for whatever the future would bring. It was with his beginning trials, that he discovered the profound possibilities that could arise from this gift. It was to become familiar with the most basic, yet one of that strongest metals produced in nature -- the metal known as Iron -- a metallic substance also found within the blood of humans. It took some time to get use to, when including the fact that, he was training on his own. Through training and days upon edge, Katoku had eventually created a way to amply the iron within his blood to create iron substances with natural iron particles. Specifically to infuse his chakra into his bloodstream, to multiply the natural iron to the point of physical manifestation and then therefore eject it from his skin. While this does cause some pain, with practice, Katoku gradually progressed to the point where it became both painless and effortless to perform. It was then that with continuous training and great effort that layer proved to be worth while; Katoku had further built his skill, actually formulating his own theory to create steel from the iron within his blood. A metallic substance said to be more dense as well as stronger than its regular iron counterpart. The sole reason for Katoku's intentions for infusing his chakra into natural metal was to keep the metal created from being easily absorbed by chakra absorption techniques. Aside from his devotion to uphold his prowess with magnetic metal vein, Katoku held within his mind a secondary task of collecting metals from all around the world, find some unique and rare metals that man was was not knowledgeable about. While he did discover new metals he hadn't come to know prior to his travels, none of which truly possessed what he needed to become indestructible. Though outside of his mindset, Katoku knew that there was no such thing as indestructible metal. That was until, Katoku had came across a certain object, wielded by his closest friend's father. A katana melded of a metal alloy, known not to the entire world but merely Kiyoshi's father. Katoku was applauded by the sword's incapability to be reconstructed by extreme heat, showing great resistance if not completely flame proof; shown also to be virtually indestructible to nearly all metals below it's caliber. Surprisingly enough, the metal was also magnetic. Despite this, Katoku could not seem to break it's material down, even while focusing on its magnetic field. Noting that he even had trouble lifting much a powerful metal. This grand discovery had reinvented Katoku's search, he was almost ready to make himself indestructible. And so then, the hunt was on. Katoku was mesmerized NY the metallic properties of the foreign substance. Even so that he'd quite literally memorized it's unique smell. Truly dedicates to finding the substance, he spend months, to nearly a year searching day in and day out. It had felt as if he'd never find anything as spectacular, and soon; began to lose hope. Just when he was faced with hardship, a true miraculously event surfaced. And at last, the long search was over. The one thing he whom searched far and wide, had found his earnings. Coming across the metallic substance he so desperately wanted. Left in perfect condition, Katoku had approached the mysterious metal. In attempts to carry it with him, Katoku used his prowess with magnetic fields to move the presumed meteor. One tremendous struggle later, the orb was pulling from underground, being well over several times larger than the man himself. While in the attempt to reduce its massive size, Katoku began to force his energies into it, causing a catastrophic devastation. The metallic substance merged into his body. Completing absorbing it, leaving no trace and in return, Katoku was reduced into an unconscious state. Shocking as it may have been, it was later brought into enlightenment of how it came to be reshaped. The metallic substance was able to respond to Katoku's will, his mindset to be indestructible. Caused the metal to reshape form, corresponding to his will and syncing his individual chakra with it's properties and taking the form of his immediate desire; to be apart of him. And now with this last of the metal one with his will, and thus the metal Volitium was born. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Eletromagnetisim